The Ice Princess and Her Innocent Demon
by Blackace70
Summary: Code Geass AU, Euphemia is known to be one of the most beautiful girls in Ashford. But is cold and dismissive to anyone that approaches her, earning her the title 'Ice Princess'. With her personality, how on earth did a young boy manage to win the heart of Ashford Academy's beloved yet rejecting heartthrob? Series of Fluffy one-shots between the Ice Princess and her loving demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all Code Geass loving fans, Ace here as usual with another new story.**

**So recently I've been reading CG stories on fanfiction, and that sparked the inner author within me write a story on the series.**

**This story will basically be a series of one-shots, drabbles, and just plain tender moments with one my most favorite pairing LelouchxEuphemia. Or LuluEuphy, Luphy, or the pairing's ship name that I created for them, at least for my AU Code Geass: BlackQueenshipping.**

**This fanfiction will take place in my AU, where Britannia and Japan aren't at war with each other. And in actuality have created a peace treaty between each other. Also to note, Lulu's and Euphy's would have adopted the others personality in this story. How they will be, you'll have to wait and see in the story.**

**Fair Warning: In this Code Geass AU, I altered the age of Lelouch and Euphemia; making Lelouch 10 and Euphemia 15. If you do not approve of underage dating, then I kindly ask that you 'X' out of the story and keep your comments to yourself.**

**Well if there's nothing else, let's get this thing started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters. Just the OCs the may appear within the story.**

**-X-**

Turn 01: Mondays

She hated Mondays, she truly did.

It wasn't because it was a reminder that the weekend was over, or that she had to go back to school again.

No, the reason she hated Mondays, was because of her classmates; Her MALE classmates.

Her classmates, or rather the entire male population of the students was the main reason that she didn't feel like trudging out of bed each and every morning. She didn't want to have to deal with the perverted stares each of them gave her. It…isn't so bad that it got to the point of being unbearable, if she had to be honest. But it WAS getting downright annoying. Luckily for her, during her time in Ashford Academy she managed to acquire the nickname 'Ice Princess of Ashford' due to her cold and quiet personality. Those traits, along with her half-lidded emotionless stare made it possible so that no one or rather, no boy, would be able to approach her.

That didn't stop them from staring though; but hey, it was something right?

. . .

"_*Sigh* _someone…please help me!" Was the mantra running through her head every day

Hearing the classroom door open, she raised her head to see the principal walk in, a stern yet surprisingly perplexed look on his face. The whole class was quiet as the principal addressed to the teacher

"The dean wishes to see Ms. Maoulicia in his office." He said, his tone filled with confusion

Said girl's eyes widened upon hearing her name being called. And she wasn't the only who had surprised reaction, the principal seemingly simple statement was enough to spark a series of whispered conversation among the classmates

"_The Dean wants to see Euphemia?!"_

"_Ice Princess Euphemia is in trouble?"_

"_No Way!"_

Sighing, the pink haired girl pushed herself out of her seat and started out of the classroom

"_What do you think she did?"_

"_Probably has something to do with what happened with that brave idiot the other day."_

Oh…yeah . . . that incident

Euphemia, despite the situation, couldn't help but let out a small smile at that comment.

A few days back, some arrogant idiot had decided to try his luck and see if he could score a date with the 'Ice Princess'. It was obvious right from the get go, that he was a new transfer student and was not from around here. If he was, he would've known about Euphemia's legendary number count of rejections she's acquired during her time here in Ashford. Her number has currently reached the record of 170.

Oh yes, she was THAT popular.

Anyways, while the guy was hitting on her and trying –keyword: trying- to attempt to score a date with her. He had started getting a little too…ahead of himself. During his flirting, he had made the fatal (and very much stupid) mistake of touching her inappropriately. And the reaction they got from the crowd they drew was foreboding. The girls let out inaudible gasp as they gaped at the scene while the boys either drew in a sharp intake of breath or looked away and winced, knowing full well of what was coming. Euphemia stared at the offending limb for a few moments before looking back at its owner with an unreadable expression.

Either this guy was really full of himself or he was just plain stupid.

Seeing the grin he was flashing, Euphy merely smiled back as she ushered the hand off her body. It was there she decided to let him off lightly and gently reprimand him of his actions.

By 'kindly' smashing her fist into the guy's face, sending him flying head first into a nearby locker.

. . . What? It looked gentle in her eyes?

That day, a new unspoken rule was created and enforced: If you value your health, DO NOT lay a hand on the Ice Princess.

Letting out another sigh, Euphemia shook her head at the memory before finding herself standing in front of the Dean's room. Knocking on the door and allowing herself into the room, she found herself standing before Reuben Ashford; a kind elderly man who was the head of Ashford Academy as well as a dear old friend of hers.

"Ah Euphemia come in, come in." Rueben said happily as the pink haired girl closed the door behind her "It's good to see you again. I take it everything's going well?"

The teenage folded her arms "Define: Well" she demanded causing the elder man to laugh

"Yes well, well enough that you haven't done anything to crazy now." Rueben chuckled before clearing his throat "Now then, I assume you're wondering why you're here?"

Euphy tensed as she started rubbing her shoulder "Well sir, if it has anything to do with what happened the other day. All I can say is…he had it coming, plain and simple."

"Pardon…?" Rueben stated confused before realizing what she was talking about "Oh no, no I'm not talking about that. If anything, I found it to be quite amusing when the incident reached my ears."

"Then why am I here?"

"It's merely because you have a visitor."

The teen cocked her head to the side, she wasn't expecting to meet anyone today "Excuse me?"

"Hey Euphy"

Out of all people she thought that could possibly visit her, she could honestly say she wasn't expecting to see 'him' visiting today.

Popping himself up from behind the seat that was stationed in front of Mr. Ashford's desk was a ten year old boy with obsidian black hair and deep rich amethyst colored eyes. He stared at the still stunned Euphemia while letting out a huge grin he could muster.

"Lelouch?!" Euphemia gasped with genuine surprise, finally breaking out of her shock "What're you doing here?"

"Well…lately I've noticed that whenever you come home from school, particularly on Mondays, you're always in an irritated mood. So I figured, why not come in and see you?"

Euphemia blinked in shock when Mr. Ashford decided to add his two cents in "Lelouch's mother is a dear old friend of mine, so when she had called to see if he come and visit, I saw no problem with it."

By the end of their explanation, Euphemia had been rendered speechless. Rueben, taking a mental photo of the 'Ice Princess' stunned expression, decided to make his exit

"Well, I'm sure the two of you wishes to be alone. So this is where I take my leave."

Both parties watched the elder man stride out of the room, the door closing with an audible 'click'. There was a brief silence between the pair before Lelouch spoke up.

"Sorry, for just suddenly showing up her out of the blue, I wanted to surprise you. Maybe I should've called you ahead of time to let you know I was coming."

Euphemia shook her head "No, No it's fine. I was having a rough day, seeing you made it a lot better." She smiled when she noticed the blush on his face "You were really that concerned that you came and visited me today?"

Whether she meant for that to be a statement or a question even Euphemia didn't know.

Lelouch looked away bashfully "Well…not just for today." He muttered

Euphy raised a brow "What do you mean?"

The young boy started poking his fingers "While I was waiting for you, I asked Mr. Ashford if I could come and visit more frequent and he agreed."

Lelouch stopped his poking and looked towards the pink haired teen with an even bigger grin "So from here on out starting every Monday, I'll be coming to see you around your lunch time."

He lifted up a bag that contained food in it "You don't mind do you?"

For the first time throughout the entire day, the Ice Princess let out a deep warming smile.

"Not at all"

From that day on, Euphemia had grown a fond reason to looking forward on getting up every Monday.

**-X-**

**Done with the first Turn. The first of many I hope.**

**You don't really see that much LelouchxEuphemia stories out there, I'm hoping that this story will rectify that and encourage people to write fanfics of their own with this pairing. **

**Please note I don't intend on making these one-shots and drabbles too long unless the situation calls for it, so yeah. I hoped you guys liked the first turn and be sure to expect more coming your way.**

**Also if you have a request to see a certain scene happen between the couple, you can leave it in a review or send a PM of what you want your request to be.**

**As usual I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please be kind to leave a review, and check out my others works.**

_**See you next time **_**^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Turn 02: Cuddles

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Currently in the comforting humble abode of one Euphemia Maoulicia, the current said owner was laying down on her couch with her boyfriend relaxing on the peaceful afternoon day.

. . . At least that's how it was supposed to be

Right now, the older girlfriend was on all fours on her couch, tugging on her shota boyfriend's shirt, pleading with him to do something for her. The boyfriend, who was seated at the other end of the couch was being -in his mind- rightfully noncompliant and was getting downright annoyed

"For the last time Euphy, my answer is 'No'. I'm not letting you cuddle me." Lelouch stated forcefully while keeping his eyes on a novel he had been trying to read for the past ten minutes "What part of that don't you understand?"

"Aw, Why" Euphemia uncharacteristically whined; Lelouch gave her a side glance, surprised to hear the normally emotionless ice princess whine like a little child

"Because…" he started slowly "Ever since we've started going out, you've been hugging and holding me tight at every moment you've got."

He closed the novel with one hand, albeit a bit dramatically, before looking at his girlfriend "And while I don't necessarily mind it." Lelouch looked away slightly, unconsciously entwining his fingers, his thumbs twiddling "I'm…still getting used to having someone giving me affections like that."

If he recalled correctly, today would make roughly about two weeks since he and Euphemia had started going out with each other. And during that time he had been feeling a bit insecure about the relationship, not that it was anything bad, it was just that he was still getting used to the fact that someone like him was dating a beautiful girl like Euphy. After all, it wasn't everyday that an adolescent kid can win the heart of a high school student in a romantic setting.

But digressing aside, he shook his head before looking at Euphy. Who had her trademark blank look on her face "So you're saying…you don't like it when I hold you closely?"

Lelouch looked away, a blush forming on his face "Well I…didn't say that."

Euphemia's already half lidded eyes lowered even further as she gave a devilish grin. Lelouch's blush deepened as Euphy stalk towards him, like a hungry predator surrounding its cornered prey

"You don't like it whenever I'm hanging this close to you?" Euphy then proceeded to rub her cheek against Lelouch's "Or whenever I nuzzle my cheek against your cheek."

"I…uh…I"

Euphy's maintained her grin as she slyly pried the book out of his hands before snaked her arms around her boyfriend's small body "Well, how 'bout this? Do you hate being wrapped around in my arms, being snuggled firmly into my soft and tender body?"

Delivering her final blow, she whispered in her ear "Well…answer me Lelouch Hoshikawa?"

His mind was screaming at him, telling him to snap out of her tricks. But he wouldn't listen, he knew he lost the moment Euphy had that look in her eyes. Lelouch, although he doesn't like admitting it to anyone, he was a bit of a weakness when it comes to women and their charms. He always held a weak spot towards women who act a certain way.

He had his little sister to thank for that.

Now contrary to popular beliefs, he didn't fall for Euphemia based solely on her looks. It was her cunning intellect and her –in his opinion- mysteriously quiet personality that drew him in. In his opinion, beauty was really everything to him but he would be lying if he said he wasn't entranced by her. And it was because of that, which it led to his defeat by Euphemia.

Oh how defeat felt so good.

Euphy's grin changed to a soft smile as she laid back on the couch, her contently catatonic boyfriend in arm. She stroked his hair with one hand, as if she was petting a domestic pet, while her second hand was supporting her head.

"Is it wrong to use my charms to get what I want from my boyfriend?" She asked herself, bringing her hand from his hair down to the spine of his back "Maybe it is…"

She paused as the now sleeping Lelouch started shifting on top of her, snuggling face first into her ample chest. A surprised look adorned her face for a brief moment, before returning back to normal.

"…But the reward for it is that much more satisfying."

**-X-**

**Seductive Euphemia is a Dangerous Euphemia**

**Second turn up and running, took a while to figure out a topic for the second one, as I had a lot of ideas running through my head. Hopefully the third one will go a little bit more smoothly.**

**Also in case you're wondering about Lelouch's last name. There's a story behind it that's going to play out later in this story; when that will be, even I don't know. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be kind enough to leave a review and check out my others works.**

_**See you next time **_**^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Turn 03: Pocky

"Typical, on a day off from school when I decide to stay home, there's nothing on to watch."

Euphemia had been lying on her bed with her boyfriend, channel surfing on the flat-screen TV that hung on the wall across from her bed. Seeing that there was nothing to watch, she glanced to her left towards her little boyfriend, who had been leaning against her shoulder. He was currently in his own little world playing a video game on his 3DS.

(A/N: In my universe, I fell like adding things from the real world from time to time. Just feels that it helps spice the story and help it move along.)

She noted that while Lelouch was playing his game, he had been unconsciously eating a weird looking snack from inside a pink box. It was a long thin wafer in the form of a stick that was coated in a sweet smelling pink icing. She watched as he nibbled on the treat slowly until it had disappeared into his mouth, only to replace it with another one. She stared at him in curiosity for a few more moments until finally her curiosity got the better of her.

Shaking his shoulder gently, she called out to him "Lelouch, hey Lelouch…"

Lelouch had currently had his attention glued to his 3DS, as he was finishing the third case of a video game that's had him hooked since it had came out: Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies. He grinned smugly to himself as he watched the criminal in the game break down and collapse following with the trail ending with him getting a 'NOT GUILTY' verdict.

'_Another case successfully solved, as Phoenix Wright would say: TAKE THAT!'_

"LELOUCH"

The boy jumped snapping his gaze towards his older and slightly irritated girlfriend. Closing his game, he looked back to her "Sorry Euphie, I wasn't really paying attention."

The girl waved her hand dismissively "Its fine, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what's up?"

"I've noticed while you were playing your game, you were eating a weird looking snack. I just wanted know, exactly…what is that you're eating?"

Lelouch glance down at what Euphie was referring to before smiling and picking up the box to show her "It's called pocky!"

Euphie raised an eyebrow "Pocky?"

The boy nodded "It's a snack that really popular in Japan. Basically what they are is biscuit wafers in the forms of sticks dipped in various icing. The varieties of flavors these can come in are chocolate, banana…"

He shook the box for slight emphasis "…Or my personal favorite: strawberry." Lelouch took another pocky stick and popped it into his mouth and offered the box to his girlfriend "Try one, they're really good."

Euphie blinked for a moment before motioning to take a pocky stick. Only instead of taking one from the box, she took the half-eaten treat from her boyfriend's mouth. Lelouch baulked at seeing Euphie take his half-eaten pocky stick and put it in her mouth. He gave an audible gulp as she ate it slowly, as if savoring the taste with each bite.

Finishing the snack, she licked her lips "You were right, they ARE good. Can I have another one?"

Lelouch nodded dumbly while muttering something about 'eating cutely' as he limply offering the box to his girlfriend. Seeing Euphie pull another stick out to eat, Lelouch snapped his head up as if coming to a realization

"Uh, Euphie hold on a minute." Lelouch called out making the girl freeze "Um…actually there's something I wanna do to you with that pocky."

Euphie, who already had the pocky hanging from her mouth, cocked her head to the side in confusion. The young adolescent blushed heavily at the unintentional cuteness his girlfriend was showing. Scooting a bit closer, Lelouch found himself at the other end of the pocky

"It's simple; you just have to meet me at the middle." He instructed before he started nibbling away at the snack

Euphie was stunned for a second before she complied and started eating away at her end. After a few seconds the couple found themselves at the middle, a piece of the pocky in their way. Euphie mentally pondering what was gonna happened next but Lelouch answered her question by closing the gap between them and bringing Euphie into a brief soft kiss. Euphie was surprised by the action but slowly melted into the kiss, deepening it a bit further.

After a minute, the couple broke apart for oxygen. Lelouch looked away, some remnants of blush still on his face. Euphie brought a hand to her mouth, a light blush forming on her face as well. There was a brief moment of silence before Lelouch spoke up.

"So…what'd you think?"

The pink haired teen grinned as she wrapped her arms around the young boy "I think…I've found my new favorite past time."

-X-

The next school day Euphemia could be seen walking to her next class while eating her new favorite snack. The entire student body could only stare as the Ice Princess strode past them, munching on the Japanese treat with reckless abandon. No one knew where she developed this new addiction to the sweet treat or how long she's even been eating them. And when a few students gathered the courage to ask her, her response was always the same…

"Well, let's just say someone close 'introduced' me to these."

**-X-**

**And Turn 03 is done.**

**Would've uploaded this last night but right as I finished typing it, the power went off in my apartment and deleted all the contents in the chapter, and unfortunately for me it didn't save like I thought it would. So you could say I was REALLY pissed about that.**

**Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this turn. What gave me the idea for this one was that me some of my friends were eating pocky and I gotta say they're really good. Though some of the flavors are a bit weird **_***Cough***_**Green Tea**_***Cough* **_**but hey, to each his own on any flavors that they like. And as I was eating them I was like…hey a new idea.**

**That little scene with Lelouch playing Dual Destinies, that's my way of showing my love towards the Ace Attorney series. And when I really think about it, this is a game I actually see Lelouch playing on a downtime basis. Think about it, considering the series test your knowledge and deductive skills from time to time, this would be the only non-strategic game that I think Lelouch could show interest in.**

**As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be kind to leave a review and check out my other works.**

_**See you next time **_**^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Turn 04: Halloween

Halloween

A time of year where people of young and old can let loose and release their inner mischievous side; a time where little kids can rejoice in dressing up as their favorite characters and eating tons of candy without hindrance. While adults get to feel young again and even pull pranks. And for the Hoshikawa family, it's a time like –with any other holiday- they can go all out with their imagination.

"OI, Are you guys ready yet?!" Screamed an impatient Lelouch

Standing in the middle of the living room tapping his foot impatiently, young Lelouch Hoshikawa was waiting for his other siblings to finish dressing up in their costumes. The obsidian haired adolescent was dressed up in a black cloak that went down to his knees though was seemingly ripped and tattered at the end, black hakama pants, socks, and sandals; on his back was a long all black colored katana.

He and his siblings had been invited to attend a costume party that was being held at Ashford Academy, hosted by the Student Council. The plan was to go attend the party and go trick or treating afterwards for the rest of the night, and given the fact that the party was going to start in about half an hour not to mention his mother had allowed him and his brother and sister a curfew-less night, it was clear that the young boy was itching to get going

"Oh, that is it!" Finally at the end of his patience, the normally calm and quiet boy had broke down and snapped

"OI, GEO, NUNNALLY. WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Lelouch yelled "AT THIS RATE WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PARTY. COME ON, WE GOTTA GO!"

Lelouch's screams were responded with a faint 'We're coming' emitting from upstairs. Hearing footsteps coming from the staircase, the door opened revealing a boy around the age as Lelouch. He had chocolate brown hair and deep sapphire blue eyes; he had on a tan colored shirt and blue shorts and hoodie that had a golden ring on the zipper; white gloves and red sneaker with two little straps on it and slightly baggy socks. The boy, as he walked into the living room noticed the pissed off look on Lelouch's face.

"Finally" huffed an annoyed Lelouch "Geez Geo, what took you so long?!"

The boy, who was now known as Geo, scratched the back of his head meekly "Sorry about that." He apologized a bit mousy "I was helping Nunnally with her costume."

Geo looked back towards the stairs "Nano-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai, Onii-chan"

Following Geo right out the stairs was a young seven year old girl with long wavy sandy brown hair and lavender violet colored eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress that stopped a little bit past her knees with a golden sash like belt across her waist, and yellow strapped sandals that went up to her ankles; she was accessorized with gold bracelet and an amulet with an light blue oval jewel on it. Nunnally gave a wide smile as she gave a twirl

"I'm ready!"

Lelouch, upon seeing Nunnally, forgot all his momentary anger towards both his siblings "Wow nice costumes, what're you guys supposed to be?"

Geo let out a familiar looking trademark grin "Oh, nobody special" he said as he grabbed his hood "Just being my most favorite video game character of all time!"

Lelouch blinked then baulked as his brother pulled the hoodie over his head revealing to pointy triangle shaped ears and two rows of big spiky quills in the back "You're going as Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

Geo nodded "Like my costume, I made it myself…well along with a little help from mom."

Lelouch gave Geo a thumb up of approval as he set his gaze to Nunnally, who couldn't seem to stand in one place "And what're you supposed to be Nunna?"

"An Angel!"

"Angel?" Lelouch parroted quizzically, not out of surprised but from confusion. He looked at his little sister once more and noticed that she was obviously missing some key features to her costume.

"Um Nunnally, you do know you're a halo and a pair of wings short from a complete costume right?"

"Heh, not quite."

Lelouch looked at Geo who had a grin plastered on his face again waved his finger at the black haired boy "Check this out."

Geo pressed the jewel oval on Nunnally's amulet and immediately after it started glowing, a golden light halo appeared floating above Nunnally's head; along with it a pairs of translucent light blue wings.

Lelouch was awestruck at the accessories "Cool, but how…where did-"

"Heh heh, just a little invention I cooked up. Why have the hassles of giving her fake wings that can get damaged easily, when she could have better looking almost life-like wings."

"Well I for one am speechless. It looks awesome." Lelouch praised making his little sister gush bashfully

"And on that note, I say it's time we head out for the party!"

That declaration was met with fist-pumps and cheers of agreement as the trio set out for Ashford Academy

-X-

If there was one thing Ashford Academy was known for especially with this year's batch of students is that when it comes to parties, they were always lively no matter what the occasion. And this year's Halloween party was no different, that was the vibe the Hoshikawa siblings got when they arrived at the Ashford Academy gymnasium.

"Whoa, this place is HUGE!" Nunnally gasped as she walked through the entrance

Geo was just as amazed as Nunnally "Milly-nee really outdid herself this time."

Lelouch nodded "No doubt"

The trio spread out to do their own thing within the party. Geo ended up at the dance floor, issuing challenges to see if anyone could take him. Nunnally found herself attracting a crowd as she showed off her wings hidden feature: the float and glide system. She could be seen flying all around the gymnasium (Much to Lelouch's shock and near cardiac arrest.). Lelouch however, after playing a few games, retreated to a corner of the gym. He stretched his arms over his head and let them fall to the sides.

"Wow, this party's really cool." Lelouch stated before growing a bit depressed "At least it would be if she was here."

Earlier Lelouch had heard from Milly that Euphie wasn't coming to the party. Shocked and saddened by the fact, Lelouch asked if Euphie gave a reason why she wasn't coming, only to receive a vague sounding answer from the blonde.

Sighing despondently, Lelouch didn't even noticed a girl walking up to him, dressed up in a purplish black top that only covered her chest and was supported by eight straps, leaving her stomach and back exposed. Long baggy off colored trousers, purple tights underneath, long pink and purple fingerless gloves and a pair of spaghetti strap high heels "Something troubling you?" the girl asked in a low voice

"Huh, oh no it's just…I'm just a bit disappointed."

The girl raised an eyebrow "Why's that?"

"I was hoping a special . . . friend of mine would be here tonight, but it turned out that she didn't want to be here. And I was really looking forward to seeing her."

The low voice spoke up again "I hope that 'special' friend you're talking about is me." The voice returned back to the normal recognizable voice that made Lelouch snap his head up "Because if it's not, you are in some serious trouble young man."

Lelouch look to where the person was to reveal none other than Euphemia "Euphie" he cried happily before hugging his girlfriend "But I thought- what are you doing here? I thought Milly said you weren't coming."

"She was right, I didn't want to come." She stated sharply before smiling faintly "But after learning that YOU were coming, I changed my mind. Nice Ichigo Bankai costume by the way, very…enticing."

"Aw thanks" He said blushing "Nice Juri costume, it has a…entrancing appeal to it as well."

If it was any other boy who had made a comment like that to her, she would have rolled her eyes or scoffed at them. But with Lelouch, she didn't know how but there was some way he could make those compliments sound so innocent yet so sweet. Euphemia allowed a light blush to appear on her face as she looked at him, her smile widening. The couple looked on towards the party, which seemed to show no signs of stopping anytime soon. They stay like that for a few minutes until Euphemia decided to break the silence.

"You know, there's a reason why I didn't feel like coming to this party."

Lelouch looked up at her as she continued on "I didn't want to come because I didn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Repeat? That sparked Lelouch's curiosity "What do you mean repeat?"

"Every year, Ashford Academy always has a costume contest to see who has the best costumes." She fixed a strand of hair on her bang "If you put two and two together, I participated in the contest last year and I won. Let's just say…some of the female participants weren't pleased with the outcome."

Lelouch had a sense of foreboding dread as to what happened next. He knew people tended to do outrageous things when something didn't go their way.

Euphemia set her gaze towards the floor "It happened when I got home. As I got to my front I got ambushed by a group of kids and was pelted relentlessly by slightly rotten eggs."

Lelouch eyes were wide as dishes; he couldn't find anything to say as Euphie continued "Even though it seemed like a harmless prank. The whole thing screamed those bitches were behind it."

Euphie was a type of person who would act calm and keep a lid on her emotions, no matter what happened with her. Lelouch knew she was pissed if she started cursing; but, even so...

"So the reason you didn't want to come to the party was because you were worried about going through the same thing like last year?" That didn't sound like his Euphie

The pinkette snorted frostily "No, I don't care about that. If a repeat does happen again, I'd be more concerned about going to jail for assault and battery and being unable to spend Halloween with you."

That's more like it. That was his Euphie.

Lelouch smiled as he grabbed her hand "Well, even though you say it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." He said "They're just jealous after all, not every girl as pretty as you can make a costume look so good."

He scanned her up and down "As proven right now."

Euphemia blinked before she let out a small laugh "Yeah, you're probably right about that." She bent down and hugged her boyfriend "Thanks Lou-kun"

A bright red Lelouch gave a shy laugh as he scratched his head "No problem"

"ONII-CHAN"

The couple broke off their hug to see an excited Nunnally running in their direction, and right now the young angel looked like she had a LITTLE too much sugar in her system

"Nunnally calm down, what is it?" Lelouch asked a bit worried as if something was wrong

"You gotta come quick; Geo onii-chan just got challenge to a caramel apple eating contest by Gino-san."

Lelouch let out a sigh relieved it wasn't anything serious, while Euphie let out a giggle at the little girl's energy "Alright go on ahead Nunnally, we're coming."

The girl nodded her head before running back to the scene. The pair looked at each other before laughing

"Well, I don't know about you Euphie. But I know for a fact that Gino lost that challenge." Lelouch stated confidently a hand on his head "No Hoshikawa has ever lost a caramel apple eating contest, it's tradition."

"Hm, really" Euphie said curious "I for one, would like to see that." She gestured to the growing scene "Shall we get going?"

Lelouch nodded as the couple walked to see the challenge contest, eager to spend the rest of Halloween we each other and their friends and loved ones.

-End-

**-X-**

The scene faded into black and we know found ourselves in a dark room. A Light shined revealing Lelouch along with Euphemia, Geo, and Nunnally standing in the middle of the room. They all stared at the screen giving a big smile

"Hey there guys, Lelouch here. Me and my girlfriend and siblings wanted to stand her for a few moments and give you guys a quick crash course on the rules of safety for Halloween."

This time Geo spoke up "Halloween may be a great time where we can be whoever we want to be and have lots of fun. But it's also a dangerous time where children and even young teenagers and adults can get hurt or worse on the streets during Halloween."

He held up a finger "Rule 1: Always stay by an adult you trust. Even though we basically get candy from strangers we don't know, if you feel a person is not right; regardless if you're a little kid or a grown teenager, always get out of there and tell an adult you know can trust about them."

Euphie took this time to speak "The second rule of safety for Halloween is: Always keep an eye on the kids. Parents, Older Siblings, whatever guardian is out with kids tonight; always make sure that you keep a close eye on all the kids you have, whether it's one child or a group. Always make a head count after each place you visit for candy."

Her face took a serious demeanor "They're people out there who like to prey on innocent children, and would use this time as a great opportunity to snatch up little kids. Always make sure they stick by you no matter what."

Nunnally jumped up "My turn, my turn. Everyone, my rule for Halloween is: Don't take any bad candy. If a weird looking person gives you candy or the candy you get is open a bit, don't eat it! Have either your mommy or your daddy look at the candy first to see if it's okay."

Lelouch smile as he stepped forward "And the final and most important rule of all: Have Fun!"

"Just because there are dangers to Halloween doesn't mean you should let that keep you from having a great time with your friends and families. As long as you follow these rules, you'll have a great time in during Halloween."

Lelouch sighed "Well everyone, that's all we have to say on the matter. Always make sure to follow these rules for Halloween."

Geo: Have Fun

Euphemia: Stay Safe

Nunnally: And eat lots of candy!

_**HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

**-X-**

**I…will admit, I am not proud of this turn. I had been planning to write a Halloween Special since last week after the last turn I wrote. But unfortunately I ended in the hospital, for something that scared the hell out of me and my family. I only got out yesterday and basically did a rush job on this chapter.**

**Not one of my most proudest and best work but hey, at least I got something out for you guys. Hopefully my other holiday special I plan to do doesn't end up being a last minute work.**

**As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be kind to leave a review and check out my other works.**

_**See you next time. And have a Happy Halloween! **_**^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Turn 05: Self Conscience

_Why…_

_Why would she choose someone like me?_

_That's a question I often ask myself from time to time. _

_How could a beautiful high school girl like Euphemia fall for a little kid like me? It's not like I have any qualities that could be considered by a girl her age to choose me. Not only am I five years younger than her I'm considerably shorter than her. There are a few other things I can consider, but those are the major points that always come to mind when think about my compatibility with her. I know I shouldn't try a let something like that bother me, but I can't help but let that nag at me at some point or another. I remember one time that Euphie noticed how stressed out I was thinking about it, when I asked if she ever thought about the same thing. She simply responded to me:_ "I did once, but I didn't let it bother me. After that, I never thought about it again."

_I know Euphie tends to dismiss things like that, stating them to be trivial. But I doubt even she could deny that a question like that wouldn't pop up in her head every once and a while. Not to mention the setbacks that came with dating a young child._

_Never being able to act lovingly out in public without getting some form of looks or stares_

_Always having to keep this relationship a secret from others_

_And the third one, which has me REALLY worried for Euphie, is that God-forbid someone does find out. There could be nasty rumors spread out about Euphie ending with be labeled with something mean._

_No teenager would want to take that risk, even if they're just following their hearts. I don't know the whole deal behind it, but I learned that certain people who catch other teens or adults dating children of young age are branded. And life for them as they knew it was all over. I wouldn't want that for anyone, especially Euphie._

_So why…why doesn't that bother her? _

_Is it because she doesn't care about it or rather she knows the risk and is still willing to take them no matter what._

_Even if she was okay with that, I wasn't_

"Hey Lelouch…"

_I love Euphie, but not at the expense of having her life thrown away for me_

"LELOUCH"

The young boy jumped and saw his girlfriend staring at him, concern and worry all over her face "Are you alright, you look upset like you're about to cry."

"I am?" Lelouch asked rubbing his eyes feeling tears building up inside "I'm sorry, um what were we doing?"

"We're in a secluded part of the woods; remember you had wanted to take a walk through the park."

"Oh"

"What's wrong, you know I hate it when you're in pain emotional or otherwise." Euphy said bringing the ten year old closer to him

"I…I" I've gotta ask her know, cause I know I'll regret it later on "I was just thinking about…us."

Euphemia's calm demeanor immediately grew fearful and anxious, something Lelouch never would've expected to see in Euphemia "U-Us?" her voice barely above a whisper "Why, what about?"

Lelouch quickly pacified her fears "No, it wasn't anything like that. I was actually thinking: Why me?"

Euphie grew confused "Why you?"

"Out of all the boys you could be with. Why choose a kid like me?"

Lelouch saw how relaxed Euphie started becoming, even to the point where she let out a wavered breath that he (And possibly her as well) didn't even know she had been holding.

If he had to wager a guess, it was probably the relief she was feeling at hearing that he wasn't thinking of breaking their relationship.

"Why did I choose you?" She started with a smile on her face "It's because you're unlike any of the boy's I've encountered in my life. You're kind, sweet, and caring and not only that but you're also matured for your age."

Euphie hugged him tightly "Compared to all the other boys I've been around, you are absolutely the best choice a girl could ever make."

Lelouch sat there stunned before shaking his head. He just couldn't accept that as an answer "How…how do you know that?" he pushed her away gently, his head low "How do you know that I'm the 'Best Choice'?"

Euphemia raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless "Because it's true. Every boy I ever met either act like immature idiots, arrogant jerks, or are just plain perverted at times. When I met you and saw how matured you were and your personality, it just drew me in."

"And then I started to fall in love with you; in the end, resulting with me getting together with you. That was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"BUT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE TRULY HAPPY BEING WITH ME?!" Lelouch exploded surprising his girlfriend greatly

Whatever tears Lelouch had been holding back until now, finally started streaming down his face "Euphie because of me, you can't enjoy being in a relationship 100% as if you were with someone your age. We can't be affectionate in public; we always have to keep things a secret. And God forbid this gets out, who knows what'll happened to you."

"With all this, how can you say you're happy-?"

Lelouch was cut off with Euphie's lips overtaking his own. The pink haired teen brought her hands to the sides of Lelouch's face and deepened their kiss. After a few moments Euphie broke off their kiss, Lelouch successfully quiet though still had tears streaming down his face.

"This…is one of the main reasons why I fell in love with you." She whispered leaning her forehead against his "Your compassionate nature to worry about others before yourself. The fact that you were more concerned about what would happen to me rather than yourself if our relationship got out, only shows how much you care for me."

"And that is something I deeply adore about you, Lou-kun."

Lelouch dried his tears "Euphie…"

"I'll admit…earlier at one point when you asked me if I ever thought about our relationship and the risk and I said I didn't let it bother me. It was a lie." She paused herself trying to figure out what to say "The truth was…even I wasn't sure about our relationship. I wasn't sure of what I was getting into or if this relationship was even going to last a long time."

Euphemia bow her head unable to meet Lelouch's eyes "But the worst thing that ever came to mind." She started trembling "Was that if you ever thought that dating someone older than you was a bad idea."

Lelouch was shocked that Euphie had mirrored concerns about his relationship as he did. His shock expression turned to surprise as he saw Euphie shedding tears of her own "I was always taught to live your life with no regrets and I've certainly never regretted getting together with you."

Euphemia looked at Lelouch once again; behind her tears was fierce determination "I'll always be with you no matter what. And no matter the risk, no matter the trials and tribulations I have to go through. I'll endure it, not only for my sake but for your happiness as well."

-X-

_Whatever doubts I had within me at that moment were instantly shattered. Hearing Euphie's declaration helped me to learn this one very important fact. Euphie loves me, just as much as I love her. She's willing to do anything to see me happy just as I would for her. It was then I realized that this is what it's like to be in a relationship._

_It's a test. A test to see how strong your bond is with the person you care for and love._

_Having self-conscious doubts about yourself and wondering if your relationship will work out is part of that test. I learned my lesson with this and I'm prepared to face the road ahead. I'm sure that there will be tougher challenges ahead of us. But as long as I have Euphie with me_

_That's all I'll need_

-X-

**Done, not really much of a happy turn but hey, you can't expect them to be happy all the time. I will say though, I'm a lot happier with this Turn rather than my Halloween Turn. Still pissed that I had to do a rush job for it. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. To those who might think Lelouch is too OOC in this chapter, two things:**

**One: Lelouch is a kid not to mention he adopted Euphemia's personality. Meaning he's going to be a bit more emotional than he would be than his Canon version.**

**Two: the way he was acting in this Turn, he was just worried about his relationship with Euphemia. It's perfectly normal and considering their situation it's understandable that he would be scared, in more ways than one.**

**Well that's all I have to say for this chapter. Again, if you have any request or scenario you would like to see occur between Lelouch and Euphemia; leave a review or send a PM stating what you want it to be and I'll write it to the best of my abilities.**

**As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please be kind to leave a review and check out my other works**

_**See you next time **_**^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Turn 06: A Christmas Miracle

Christmas time a season where families share merriment and happiness with each other, their friends, and as well as their loved one. A peaceful time when parents watch their young children excitedly open up their presents and see if they've been naughty or nice.

It was truly a season to be jolly.

If that were the case, then why did Euphemia feel like Ebenezer Scrooge?

No, she wasn't acting like a crotchety old man who was mean to everyone around her. The reason why she had attitude was mainly because of her unintentional change of plans for the holidays.

It all started a week ago when Euphemia had received an unexpected guest showing up at her house. It was Cornelia, her older sister who had joined the military at the age of 16, a very young and tender age. Euphemia was very surprised but happy to see her sister again after 2 long years. Her happiness however died when her sister had made a shocking and horrifying (At least to her) announcement.

"Mother and Father are hosting a family get-together this on Christmas eve. And we've been invited to attend."

There was a torrent mix of emotion going inside of Euphie, but the one that overwhelmed her most was horror. Don't get her wrong, she cared about her family dearly and would have loved to attend the dinner; especially since her sister was back from deployment for the holidays. It was just that she already had plans for the holidays, particularly with one certain purple eye boy. She didn't hear the rest of what Cornelia had to say, and as much as she wanted to object to the whole thing. She knew deep down she had no choice.

When it came to her sister, Cornelia was practically the most overprotective person she would ever meet in her life. Ever since they were little, Cornelia was often constantly doting on her, Always protecting her from thing that she (In her mind) would deem suspicious; and in terms of boys…good God in terms of boys. Whenever it came to her and boys, Cornelia was like a force of nature. With her protectiveness practically skyrocketing, no boy would be able to come within five feet of Euphemia. Not unless they had the courage to deal with the purple haired monster that was her sister. Because of this Euphemia couldn't really say she had any guy friends when she was younger, save for her cousins.

Anyways digressions aside, Euphemia knew she couldn't object to attending the gathering mainly because she didn't want her sister to find out about Lelouch. Given her past history with Cornelia and boys, there was no way in hell that she was giving any of the slightest hints that she was dating someone, especially since there's a five year difference between them. Even if she wasn't ashamed in dating someone younger than her, she didn't want to be put in a situation where she would have to choose between family and her happiness.

So here she was standing in her guest room looking out at the snow covered courtyard of her parent's vista mansion. Despite not wanting to come, it was nice seeing her relatives and cousins again, but…

"This wonderful gathering doesn't mean anything if you're not here to spend it with me."

Euphie was brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of her guest door knocking "Who is it?"

"Yo cuz, it's me Carine. Can I come in?"

Euphemia forced down a groan, remember when she said that she enjoyed seeing her cousins. Yeah she lied, there were a few cousins that she could have done without seeing today, and Carine was one of them. Knowing that she was going to encounter her sooner or later, Euphie figured to get it over with.

"Come on."

The door opened revealing a girl around the age of eleven. She had long red hair tied into two pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a tacky red holiday sweater (Which Euphie assumed was forced on by Carine's mother) black jeans and Ugg boots.

"Hey what're you doing up here? Everyone's wondering where you ran off to."

Euphie rose a pink brow "Everyone?"

Carine rolled her eyes "Well technically Clovis is, he's just going on and on about how you ditch him in your conversation."

Oh Clovis, another one of her cousin, great guy and all if albeit flamboyant and annoying at times.

"Sorry…just wanted to have some time to myself that's all."

"Oh?" Carine said inquisitively "And what exactly is causing you to want to have 'Some time to yourself'?"

"Nothing!" Euphemia retorted with a little more force than she intended "Nothing at all."

"Hm, me thinketh you doth protest to quicketh." Carine stated cheekily "And if you're gonna be like that…"

She kicked off her ugg boots and sat on Euphie's bed "Then I'll just make myself comfortable until you tell me."

Euphie glared at the redhead on her bed before she sighed in defeat, this was one of the reason's she didn't like Carine that much. Aside from her bratty nature, she was obnoxiously stubborn in wanting to know about other people's secret. Seeing that she wasn't getting rid of her anytime soon, she relented in telling her

"I originally had plans to spend Christmas back home." Euphie started carefully not wanting to reveal too much "I had made a promise to a…'friend' of mine to spend Christmas with their family."

Euphemia lowered her head slightly as she remembered back to when she told Lelouch that she was gonna have to cancel on their little get together. She swore her heart broke in two right then and there when she saw the shock and disappointment all over her boyfriend's face. She was about to apologize immediately for the whole thing when Lelouch cut her off.

"_No it's fine, after all family's important. You go and have a great time, you just be sure to tell me how it went and don't skimp out on any funny moments."_

She was certain if Cornelia hadn't appear at her doorstep when her parents reached out with the invitation, Euphie probably wouldn't have attended. Euphie was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed the shit-eating grin growing on Carine's face

"What?"

"It's a boy isn't it?"

Dark red started to appear on Euphie's face "Wait what?!" she nearly shouted "What're you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you really think I don't know my own cousin." Carine started "I know you well enough and your 'Ice Princess' personality to know that you're normally detached from the majority of your high school population. And yet surprisingly you're complaining about not being able to be at a friend's house."

Carine got off the bed and approached Euphemia, finger pointing at her older cousin's face "If that doesn't scream 'secret boyfriend', I don't know what does."

Seeing her cousin growing shock the redhead smile "What surprised that you're 11 year old cousin figured out that you're seeing someone? Don't be, it was written all over your face."

Euphemia let go of her shock and anger for a moment to wonder where the younger girl was going on about

"Look cuz, you may seem like an emotionless person to most people but I know for a fact that the moment your emotions rise to the surface, you're about as obvious as a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar."

Carine sighed "Look, I know I'm not the best cousin in the world and I'm pretty much the last person you'd expect to hear this from. But I care about you, you and everyone else. There's no shame in wanting to be with your boyfriend instead of being here, every couple thinks that way and we're no different."

She smiled "At times like these you just gotta smile and keep your head up. And who knows, maybe if you've been good this year might get help from an unexpected source to deal with this."

Euphemia couldn't help but blink as she stared at the young redhead girl before her. In all her life she's known Carine; she's always known her as a spoiled brat that always causes trouble. Seeing come off as caring and encouraging was surprising but not unwelcoming. But as she thought about it there was thing that struck the teen

"Wait… what did you mean by 'We're no different'?"

Carine started putting back on her uggs when she looked over her shoulder "Hn, you have your secrets and I have mine." She stated cryptically before exiting the room.

Euphie was left alone in her room. She let out a sigh before sitting on her bed "Receive help huh? Well if there is any way for me to be close to Lou-kun, I would gladly accept it with open arms."

She laid on her bed and turned to the side opening her eyes, she noticed something black and blue on the lamp table "What the…"

She sat and pulled the object in question into her hands. It was a black rectangle shaped box with light blue ribbons tied in a bow at the top, attached to the bow was an envelope that said: _To Euphemia. _She opened it and was surprised to see what it said

_Dear Ms, Euphemia Maoulicia,_

_Ho Ho Ho, I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas Eve. I have heard from a little boy that you are feeling dismayed about not being able to spend time with your special someone. So through my magical abilities I had one of my little elves deliver to a gift more special than I could ever create. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful Merry Christmas._

_-Santa Claus_

Euphemia baulked at the letter before looking back at the gift "No Way…"

With a gentle tug, the ribbon came undone and she opened the box. Her eyes widened and a hand immediately went to her mouth at what was inside; it was silver necklace that had grace like markings and at the middle of it was a star snowflake pendant with a pure diamond encrusted in the middle of it.

"This has to be at least 14k white gold." She whispered as she picked up the necklace shakily

She looked back in the box on impulse and noticed a piece of paper inside the box, with her free hand she took it out and opened it; upon reading it tear started to form in her eyes

_Even if we're not together this evening, with this I can be with you spiritually. A beautiful ice necklace for my lovely Ice Princess. Merry Christmas Euphie, I love you very much._

"Lelouch" She choked, clutching the necklace close to her chest, unable to hold back her tears of happiness "Oh, thank you Santa."

-X-

Outside in the hallway Carine with smile on her face, was talking on her phone "Great job kid, looks like your plan worked."

"_Thanks Carine, I swear I owe you big time for this." _Stated a familiar young voice.

"Take me to one of your gambling spots next time and we'll call it even." The redhead giggled "But seriously, how in the hell were you able to afford this?"

"_Let's just say I had a little help. Have a nice evening Carine."_

_-Hoshikawa Residence-_

Lelouch hung up on his phone before walking to the window "And thank _you _for all your help. I couldn't have gotten my present to Euphie-chan without you…_Santa._"

"_**HO HO HO! **_My pleasure Lelouch, I hope you and your family have a Very Merry Christmas!"

The young smiled widely before nodding. He watched as a familiar man all dressed in red whip his reins and all his trusty reindeer steeds flown off into the night but not without this final saying

"Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night!"

**-X-**

**DONE, managed to get this done in time; pretty late I'm not gonna lie but better late than never. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to a turn for Christmas like how I didn't do one for thanksgiving (My apologies for that) but after reading some Christmas fan stories and listening to music. I was like…fuck it and wrote all this in one sitting.**

**I know I'm late in getting this to you guys but if I can at least end on a strong note for the day then that's all that matters. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope to see you guys New Years.**

_**See you next time ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

Turn 07: Happy New Year!

"Okay everybody, just an hour left until the ball drops! I just want to take this chance to say cheers to another successful and happy year. And I hope we have many more to come; KAMPAI!"

"KAMPAI"

That was the response of every partygoer of the New Year party. Lelouch and his brother Geo were hanging around the food table getting some juice as they watched the huge bash go on.

"Another year's come and gone, I can't believe it." Geo grinned as he drank his juice

Lelouch nodded "Hard to believe how fast the year went. I mean, it felt like we were just starting into 2014 just few months ago."

"Time flies when you're having fun; especially when it's with friends and loved ones." Geo stated sagely before giving his brother a knowing look "In your case, it means double for you considering the time you've spent with Euphemia, huh?"

Geo nudged his brother in the arm and laughed when his brother swatted him back bearing a red blush on his face

"But…" Lelouch started, his blush dying down "What's really amazing is the party."

Lelouch and Geo looked around the room they were currently in. The room was a grand extravagant ballroom inside a pristine mansion, filled with all types of decorations befitting for the celebration of New Years. But that's not what really caught the attention of the twin boys. What really snagged their eyes was the guest themselves. Unlike the Halloween and Christmas parties the boys attended in the past, this event was a bit special in the sense that not only was it a New Year's party. It was a New Years **X-OVER**party. A party where people and all types of character attend; not just from the city but from every different universe and dimension known possible.

"The legendary X-Over party, held by the mysterious Ace. Said to be part of a group known as 'The Authors'." Lelouch said breathlessly "I never thought that universe would hold many different worlds and dimensions. Let alone the fact that we were able to be invited to attend an event where we could meet people from different worlds. It truly feels amazing."

"Almost has a Wreck-It Ralph type of feel to it huh?" Geo joked making both boys laugh

"I see we got some new faces here."

Both kids looked up to see a teenage boy who looked to be 17-18 walking up to them. The young man had spiky black hair with golden highlights and cobalt blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and a gold tattoo on the left side of his face. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a red design, a blue overcoat with orange bulbs, gray jean pants and brown boots and gloves. The boys were surprised at the sudden presence, but weren't intimidated by him.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Yusei Fudo, one of the overseers of the party as well as a partygoer myself." The teen introduced giving a slight bow which the boys mirrored in response

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Geovanni Hoshikawa but you can just call me Geo." Geo introduced before gesturing to Lelouch "And this is my brother Lelouch Hoshikawa."

Lelouch nodded "Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry for approaching you so suddenly but I just wanted to see how you were doing. Ace is having certain guest go around and talking with other people to make sure they're having a good time." Yusei explained "Save for a few people, I know basically everyone here from last year. So when I saw you two, I figured I'd introduce myself and see how you're doing; amazed at the party huh?"

"Amazed doesn't even begin to describe it." Geo muttered

"Like I told Geo, I never thought an event like this could even exist." Lelouch said "It almost seem like something straight out of fiction."

"Well when it comes to this, certain authors are selected to host an X-Over party for each holiday. As it turns out it out, Ace was chosen to be this year's host for the New Years Eve party."

"That's another thing I wanted to ask. Why is Ace called 'The Author'?" Lelouch asked inquisitively "Moreover, what is an Author 'anyway'?"

Yusei rubbed his neck "Difficult question, but I'll explain it as best as I can. Ace…comes from a universe that practically governs all the worlds that we live in." He paused for a moment to think "Essentially he, along with ever other person with the title 'Author' watches over us, see what we do and how we live our lives. And at one point, can even depict our actions and what we do through a means called 'AUs'. To put it simply, his groups can basically be called Gods."

The two ten year olds eyes widened "EH?!"

Yusei chuckled "No worries, Ace is cool. Everyone here that was invited was personally picked by him. That's another thing with Authors; each one of them has a certain liking to different worlds that we all live in. Some worlds are majorly popular in their eyes, others not so much but are loved just the same."

"Wow" Said Lelouch in Awe

"Ah, there you are, I thought you guys might still be here." A feminine voice called out to them

The three boys looked to see none other than Euphemia walking towards them. Euphie was dressed in a slim fitting one shoulder black and red dress that accentuated her figure and had a slit at the side allowing leg room and black high heel shoes to accompany. Her long hair was combed and the two buns she usually had the side of her head were gone and in its place was a braided bun in the back and her wavy bang over her head was smooth out and curved to the sides. To finish it, she had light purple eye shadow and red lipstick.

Lelouch, upon seeing Euphie, immediately went bright red, amazed at the sight of his girlfriend. Yusei caught sight of Euphemia and looked away trying not to make it seem like he was leering at her, but if one looked closely you could a faint dust of red on his cheeks as well. The only one not blushing was Geo, who in turn, was grinning and gave Lelouch another nudge before waving to Euphemia.

"Hey Euphie, what took you so long?" he called out

Euphie, finally reaching to them, put a hand to her chest and bowed slightly "Sorry, I was running a bit behind when I was getting ready. Sorry if I kept you waiting." She noticed Yusei "Oh sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Euphemia Maoulicia, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Yusei Fudo, an overseer for the party as well as one of its guests. I take you're having a good time?"

Euphemia nodded "Absolutely, the party's just amazing. I'll admit I was worried that it was going to be one of those posh pampered type of events being how extravagant it is. But after meeting with some of the guests, it's nice to know that I can be myself here."

"That's good to know. If you ever need help with something throughout the party, you can always come to me or someone with this symbol."

Yusei raised the back of his hand revealing a glowing yellow outline of a bat with scythe like wings and behind it was a star in the shape of a holy cross. Seeing and committing that insignia to memory, the three nodded to Yusei and with that, the tattooed teenager walked off. Seeing him disappear into the crowd, Euphemia turned back to the two boys

"Hey Geo, do you mind if I borrow Lelouch real quick, there's something I wish to discuss with him."

The brunette waved her off "It's fine, just make sure you hurry back I think Ace is going to start to his speech soon."

The teen nodded before taking her boyfriend by the hand, leading him out the ballroom. Geo watched them and just couldn't help but let leave them with one last quip

"Try to keep it PG-13 alright? We are in someone's house." He called out

Lelouch and Euphemia both froze in their tracks and looked back with a mix of embarrassment and shock at the un-shameful and smiling ten year who was waving innocently at them. Luckily, depending on one would look at it; Geo wasn't loud so only the two of them were the ones to hear him. The couple turned and dashed out the room before Geo could take a chance to embarrass them again.

Bringing his hand down Geo looked at his drink with a look that almost seemed like a downcast expression "Must be nice to have a girlfriend." He muttered a bit wistfully, before sighing and taking another sip of his juice "Hopefully I can meet someone as nice as Euphie someday."

-X-

With a loud bang, a room door slammed opened revealing the Black-Queen couple making out with each other without restraint. The moment they were sure that they were alone, Euphemia took the chance to promptly attack her boyfriend's lips with reckless abandon; using nothing but her sixth sense to guide the both of them into a vacant room. The make-out session showed no signs of stopping, only when they hit an obstacle did the stop…abruptly.

Euphie's eyes snapped open in horror as her legs hit something, causing her to lose balance and falling down on top of a bed with Lelouch landing on top of her. The pair looked at the bed then back at each other before laughing

"Well…that happened." Lelouch snickered

"Yeah it did" Euphie giggled uncharacteristically "I really gotta learn how to steer when we make out."

"No worries, I'm sure you'll get it in no time." Lelouch reassured "If there's one thing I know about you, is that you're smart enough to get everything down on the first try. You'll get it."

Euphie flushed as she stared intently at Lelouch with a caring gaze. Hard to believe; it was hard to believe that a young boy like him could make her heart flutter like this. Even after six months, she always felt the way she did when she first started dating him. Who knew that this little boy would be the one to not only capture her heart, but also treasure it immensely. She could just remember the first time she met him

_-Flashback-_

"_You're the girl that's managed to beat everyone in this park in chess right? Sweet, I'd like to have a match with you!"_

_Euphie stared at the boy with a raised brow. She had just finished defeating another opponent, shattering her previous record of 10 minutes and 13 seconds (She had just felt like playing around in an attempt to relieve her boredom) when seemingly out of nowhere this kid just approached her, issuing a challenging. Yet there was a…certain aura around this kid, she couldn't quite place her fingers on it yet._

_Sighing almost disinterestedly, she began to set the piece on her side of the board "24"_

_The boy had a confused look on his face "What?"_

"_That's the number of victims I claimed today in chess. All of which, a flawless victory." She set her final piece, which was a red queen on her side "Would you like to be Victim #25?"_

_The boy grinned, plopping down into the bench "Not today" he started putting the black pieces on his side in his place "If anything, you're might have to reset that victim count back to zero."_

"_Such confident coming from a little boy." Euphie stated surprised "Or is that…sheer arrogance?"_

"_Heh, Neither" Lelouch replied still looking at his pieces, missing the taken aback look on Euphemia's face "I'm the type of person who is never arrogant or over-confident with himself. I trust my skills to the best of my abilities. Any other time is only when I'm 100% sure I can handle it."_

_Euphie was surprised by the little kid's proclamation. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips before she set the clock timer "Euphemia…"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_That's my name, Euphemia Maoulicia."_

_The boy looked surprised before giving a toothy grin "Nice to meet you, Ms. Maoulicia. Name's Lelouch, Lelouch Hoshikawa. Wish you the best of luck in this match."_

"_Same to you."_

_-X-_

"Euphie…?"

"Hm?"

"You're crying!"

"I am?" Euphie brought a hand to her eye to feel tears running down, probably ruining her make-up in the process but she didn't care at the moment

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked worried

"Nothing…I'm just remembering the day when I first met you." Euphie stated earning her a mouthed 'Oh' from her boyfriend "Who would've thought that meeting that day would be the door to a wonderful relationship between us?"

"I certainly didn't." the adolescent admitted bashfully

The pink haired teen caressed her boyfriend's face tenderly "Six months we've been together and not once have I ever had an ounce of regret towards this relationship." Euphie's tear started coming out stronger "You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'll be damned if anyone tells you otherwise."

She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat "I…I can now say this in complete and utter confidence. I Love You Lelouch Hoshikawa, I love you so very much."

Lelouch sat there in shock at the declaration "Euphie…" he uttered barely over a whisper unsure of what to say or do at the moment.

Euphemia brought her hands to her mouth, worried that she may have went and overdone _'Did I say it too soon, was this the wrong time to say it? Oh God, I've ruined it!"_

"I…love you too, Euphie."

The teen snapped at attention pausing in drying her tears in shock "What?"

"I love you too!" Lelouch admitted a lot louder hugging Euphie "I've wanted to tell for a while but I was scared that I would rush it."

Euphie blinked before a new wave of tears overwhelmed her and she hugged her boyfriend tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before the faint sound of cheers and applause emitted throughout the room, the Black-Queen couple looked at the door then at each other

"Looks like we missed Ace's speech." Lelouch chuckled

Euphie smiled "It would seem so."

-Back in the Ballroom-

"Alright everyone, the ball's about drop a moment now!" Ace announced "Countdown will begin in a minute!"

-With Lelouch and Euphemia-

The couple was out on the room's balcony staring out into the night sky. Euphemia closed her eyes taking in the cool air before she snapped them open

"Oh that's right!" She said suddenly making Lelouch look at her in confusion "There's something I wanted to give you."

Lelouch eyes widened "You got me something?!"

Euphie smiled as she pulled out a rectangle box with a red ribbon "Of course, after all…" She traced her necklace "I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't get you anything."

-Back at the party-

"The Countdown's starting now!" Ace announced

-X-

"Open it" Euphie whispered

Lelouch smiled as he pulled the ribbon

_10…_

_9…_

Lelouch opened the box and let out a gasp "This is…"

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

Lelouch pulled out a black chocker that had a black Britannian-style king chess piece pendent that had a pair of red avian like sigil on it. The young boy looked at Euphie who giggled at him

_5…_

_4…_

"Do you like it?"

Lelouch hugged Euphie tightly "I love it"

_3…_

Euphie smiled and shared a kissed with Lelouch, this one with a lot more meaning than all the ones they've had up until now

_2…_

_1…!_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Everyone in the ballroom cheered loudly in celebration of the New Year. Hugs were shared, couples kissed and everything was right in the world.

Lelouch and Euphemia ended their kissed and looked at each other adoringly

"Happy New Year, Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled as he put his new choker on "Happy New Year to you too Euphie. Hope we have a great year."

The teen hugged Lelouch "With you at my side, it already will be."

**-X-**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Oh man 2015 I can't believe it, the year just came and went so fast. I feel like I'm dreaming. To kick off the New Year, here's a turn for you guys. A bit late in my deadline but it's all good, I'm just happy about the New Year. 2014 had a lot of good memories for me and hopefully for you guys as well. Between NaruHina and Korrasami being canon and me getting a new laptop, I'm a bit sad to see it go.**

**Let's hope this year holds nothing but good memories as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed this turn, and you can bet there's more on the way.**

_**See You Next Time. And Have a Happy New Year! ^_^**_


End file.
